Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on have been demanded in the art, and research has been conducted for the semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic that they are switched between different resistant states according to an applied voltage or current, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PCRAM (phase-change random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory), an E-fuse, etc.
Particularly, resistive memory devices may form a memory cell array in a cross point array. A cross point array may refer to a structure where a plurality of bottom electrodes (e.g., a plurality of row lines (word lines)) and a plurality of top electrodes (e.g., a plurality of column lines (bit lines)) are formed to be crossed and memory cells each of which includes a variable resistance device and a selection device are coupled to each other in series are positioned at the cross points.